wreckitralph_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Wreck-It Ralph II
Wreck it Ralph 2 is an extended sequel to the 2012 movie Wreck it Ralph, it will be released in 2015. Note: (page is not free to edit.) Synopsis The arcade is having a grand re-opening after Mr. Litwak bought in new equipment that lets you play Playstation and X-box games in an arcade (coins excluded). This gives enough time for the characters to get to know each other only for two weeks until the regrand opening starts. Plot When Turbo's false code is activated in Sugar Rush, he manages to respawn. Now with the help of Cy-bugs he kidnaps Vanellope and plans to taking over the entire arcade by spreading the Cy-Bug infestation in one game at a time. Ralph, Felix and Sergeant Calhoun need to stop him with the help of the Playstation characters, on the way Ralph and Felix meet their old friends Zac and Mel who managed to survived the unplugging of their game and now live in the cords of the arcade. Characters Main Characters *Wreck-It Ralph *Fix-It Felix *Vanellope Von schweetz *Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun *Turbo *Zac *Mel *Super Mario *Super Luigi *Satine *Misheala *Ratchet and Clank *Sonic the Hedgehog *Amy Rose (a minor romantic realation ship between her and Sonic) *Numerous other video game characters 'Cameos' 'Disney/Pixar' *Mickey Mouse *Minnie Mouse *Pluto *Donald Duck *Goofy *Max *Pinocchio *Remy *Emile *Alfredo Linguini *Colette *Skinner *Bolt *Mittens *Rhino *Maggie *Mrs. Calloway *Grace *Buck *Luxo Jr. *Luxo Ball *Hercules *Megara *Hades *Jim Hawkins *John Silver *B.E.N *Nemo *Marlin *Dory 'Square Enix' *Geno *Sora *Cloud *Aerith *Lara Croft *Tifa Lockhart 'Nintendo' *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Princess Daisy *Bowser *Wario *Little Mac *Link *Kirby 'Sega' *Sonic the Hedgehog *Tails *Knuckles *Amy Rose *Shadow the Hedgehog *Dr. Eggman *NiGHTS *Alex Kidd *Neff *Mishaela *Velociraptor from Jurassic Park 'Atari' *The characters from Swordquest *Pong paddles *Pong ball *Atari joystick *Roadblasters racer 'Capcom' *Megaman *Zero *Willy *Ryu *Bison *Ken *Chun-Li 'Taito' *Zac *Mel *Jack 'O Colson *Tiki *An alien from Space Invaders *Bubble Bobble protagonists 'Bluth Group' *Dirk the daring *Princess Daphne *Ace (changes into Dexter at some points of the movie) *Officer Kimberly 'Midway' *Kano *Smoke *Paperboy *Bartender 'Namco' *Pac-Man *Clyde *Inky *Blinky *Pinky *Sue *Taizo *A Pooka *A Fygar *Miss Pacman 'Gottlieb' *Q*bert *Coily *Slick *Ugg *Sam 'Konami' *Frogger *Yuni *Leonardo *Donatello *Michelangelo *Raphael *Solid Snake 'Data East' *Peter Pepper 'Blizzard North' *Satine 'Mojang' *Steve *Creeper 'Playstation' *Ratchet *Clank *Sly Cooper 'Naughty Dog' *Jak *Daxter *Crash Bandicoot *Metalhead *Nathan Drake *Elena Fisher *Sully Voice Cast *John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph *Sarah Silverman as Vanellope von Schweetz *Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix, Jr. *Jane Lynch as Sergeant Calhoun *Tara Strong as Zac and Mel *Charles Martinet as Mario and Luigi *Samuel Vincent as Sonic the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman from Sonic the Hedgehog *Frank Welker as Steve from Minecraft *Raymond Persi as Mayor Gene, a Nicelander who lives within the game Fix-It Felix, Jr., and a zombie *Grant Goodeve as Arte Fact, and Dr. Quincy Quack from Webkinz, and Wolf from Star Fox. *Makiko Ohmoto as Kirby from Kirby *Kazumi Totaka as Yoshi from Yoshi, and Mario series *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet from Ratchet & Clank *David Kaye as Clank from Ratchet & Clank *Jim Ward as Captain Qwark *Tom Kenny as Gary the Gadget Guy, Orange Puffle from Club Penguin, and Bosh from Line Rider *Fred Tatasciore as Chaz from Line Rider *Ted Lewis as King Dedede from Kirby *Eric Stuart as Meta Knight from Kirby *Erika Fong as Karshasa from Tiny Castle, Canidragon from Dragonadopters *Peter New as Cyno from Tiny Castle *Kenny James as Bowser from Super Mario Bros. *Tara Strong as Bowser Jr. from the Mario series, and Bailey from Line Rider *Amy Palant as Tails from Sonic the Hedgehog *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose from Sonic The Hedgehog *Rich Moore as Zangeif from Street Fighter *Kevin Deters as Clyde from Pac-Man *Brian Kesinger as Kano from Mortal Kombat *Martin Jarvis as Satine from Diablo *TBA as Misheala from Shining Force *Gerald C. Rivers as M. Bison from Street Fighter *Maurice LaMarche as the Bartender from Root Beer Tapper's *Sean Pertwee as Colonel Radec from Killzone *Armin Shimerman as Dr. Nefarious from Ratchet & Clank Category:Miscellaneous Pages